warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors FireClan's Hero
Chapter 1 Dragonkit sat up looked around and heard Goldstar call a clan meeting. He asked Grasspelt, his mother “Grasspelt can I go to the meeting”? Dragonkit has always wanted to hear what Goldstar says. “No Dragonkit you’re too young. Only 3 moons old” Grasspelt replied. Dragonkit looked sad and went over to Mudkit and Serpentkit his littermates and asked “Do you want to play with me”? They looked eager and ready to play. “Sure”. They said in unison. They began throwing a ball of moss around and laughing. After a while Grasspelt said they had to go to sleep. When Mudkit and Serpentkit were asleep, Dragonkit was still awake thinking of how much he wanted to be an apprentice. Too bad Dragonkit has to wait 3 more moons until he is 6 moons old to be an apprentice. He heard a crackling in the undergrowth which broke his thoughts, and walked out of the nursery and into the undergrowth and whispered “Hello? Is anyone there”? His neck fur bristled, and he hissed as he heard the low growl of a fox. Dragonkit yowled for his mother and bolted for the nursery, and he saw the fox chasing him. He ran as fast as he could but the fox was faster, and it picked Dragonkit up by his scruff and threw him on the ground. He squealed for help as he hit the ground. Dragonkit felt the teeth of the fox on his neck. He yowled from pain and Grasspelt ran over to him. Dragonkit blacked out..... When Dragonkit came around he went over to Serpentkit and asked drowsily “What happened”? Dragonkit was clueless on how he got into the nursery, he thought he was crowfood. “You don’t remember? Well you were awesome you clawed the foxes underbelly ducked under it and sliced open its neck. You were a warrior Dragonkit. And the wound was burned into its neck”. Dragonkit noticed that his claws felt like they were burning. “Ow my claws hurt” Dragonkit complained. I really was a warrior. Dragonkit thought to himself. “Dragonkit you said your claws hurt go and see Birchfall.” Dragonkit did as he was told. When he got to the medicine cat den he saw Birchfall and she walked over to him. “Dragonkit whats wrong?? Dragonkit told her how his claws hurt and he gave him moss to claw on. “That should cool down your claws”. Dragonkit went out of the medicine cat den. What did she mean by cool down my claws? Dragonkit thought to himself. When he got back to the nursery he saw Silverkit. She ran up to him and asked “Would you like to play with me?” They played fought with each other for a little bit and when Dragonkit had Silverkit pinned she squealed “Get off me you win ok”. Dragonkit was proud his beat Silverkit in a fight. Then he saw a huge rock. “Let’s Climb it” Silverkit said. “You’re going to get hurt!” Dragonkit said as she fell off the highrock and squealed “Ow ow ow my paw ow” Dragonkit walked over to her “I told you” Dragonkit sneered. “Now, let’s go see Birchfall” Dragonkit went over to Silverkit and gave her a friendly nudge to get up. “Ok”. She complained. On the way to Birchfall's den Silverkit started limping badly. “Ow it hurts” she complained. “Its alright you will be ok” Dragonkit said comfortingly. When they got to Birchfall's den Birchfall called to them “Hey Dragonkit, Silverkit what’s wrong?” Birchfall noticed that Silverkit's paw was bent the wrong way. “Oh no Silverkit what happened?” Silverkit’s eyes were wide with excitement. “I climbed this huge rock…” she trailed off then added quiety “and I fell off and hurt my front paw.” She held it out for Birchfall to inspect. “Oh lets see”. Birchfall went and got some herbs from the back den. “Dragonkit!!!! Where are you?” Dragonkit heard Grasspelt say. “Take care of Silverkit will you? I have to go.” Dragonkit went over to his mother and went into the nursery. “Good night Grasspelt.” Dragonkit said as he dozed into a deep sleep. “He is the one”. Dragonkit heard. “How do you know?” “Did you see his claws, they were on fire!” “Right so what, any cat can have abilities like Goldstar he....” “Stop, we have a visitor”. Dragonkit saw two cats one gray she-cat and another large ginger tom. “Hello” Dragonkit said as he walked up to them. “Hello, welcome Dragonkit I’m Storm.” The gray she-cat said “I started StormClan”. Then the ginger tom came up to him and said “I’m Flare I started FireClan.” Dragonkit was puzzled, were these really the cats that started these clans? He thought to himself, and than asked “Where are we?” He didn’t know where they were he just knew he was dreaming. “We are at Spine Hill, the boundary between all four clans.” Storm said. “I know the clans FireClan, JungleClan, StormClan and IceClan.” Dragonkit said proudly. “Wow your very smart young kit”. Flare said. Then they went into the middle of the four tall spiked rocks out of the ground. “Dragonkit you are part of a great prophecy.” Flare mewed. “When the chosen cat falls, Death will rule the forest.” Storm interrupted him, “You are the chosen cat” Dragonkit felt like his whole body was being melted with surprise. “But I’m just a kit” he complained. Flare walked over to him and picked him up by the scruff and put him on one of the rocks. “Now you are a kit but you won’t be one forever. Will you?” Dragonkit feared that he would fall of the rock. “No I won’t be one forever but...” Just then the rock started to crack and Storm said to him Remember what we told you.... until next time.” “The rock cracked and he fell into darkness. Dragonkit woke with a start. Fear crept into him and he pushed his fur closer to Grasspelt. Grasspelt then woke “Dragonkit what’s wrong?” Grasspelt started licking him. “Nothing just a scary dream.” he replied. “Ok now go back to sleep”. Grasspelt then licked Dragonkit's ear. “Ok Grasspelt goodnight” he then fell asleep again….. Yay chapter 1 done!! Chapter 2 Three moons past since Dragonkit's dream and it was time for him to become an apprentice, or a cat training to become a warrior. FireClan was short of warriors so the new warriors always get apprentices their first day. Dragonkit woke up and went over to the fresh-kill pile and got a mouse to eat. On his way back he saw Nightpaw and Flamepaw ready for their warrior ceremony. He ate outside the nursery, and he heard Goldstar say “Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey report to the highrock for a clan meeting”. When all the cats got there, Nightpaw and Flamepaw got their warrior names, Flamestorm and Nightwing. After that, they called Dragonkit, Mudkit, Serpentkit, and Silverkit. Silverkit had no littermates because they died when they were born. Goldstar said to him, “Dragonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dragonpaw, your mentor will be Flamestorm, I hope Flamestorm will pass down all he knows to you.” After everyone got there apprentice names and their mentors, Dragonpaw went to the apprentice den and Silverpaw was there and she slept next to him in the den, and her breathing slowed telling Dragonpaw she was asleep. He rested his head on her side then he fell asleep. Dragonpaw woke up at Spine hill, Flare and Storm were there. “Hello Dragonpaw we are here to tell you something.” Dragonpaw walked up to Storm and said “Send me home now I don’t want to be here!” Flare then hissed at him and Dragonpaw flinched. “You have an ability Dragonpaw.” Flare mewed. Dragonpaw was stunned; he thought he was a normal cat. “If you’re angry or in battle your claws may catch fire.” Dragonpaw was filled with surprise. “Now” Storm said “We will train you to control this ability, attack me.” Dragonpaw unsheathed his claws. Why would I attack her, certainly she wouldn’t hurt me? Dragonpaw thought. “I am not going to hurt you Storm.” Dragonpaw said sheathing his claws. “Well then you’re going to have to defend yourself if you want to keep your pelt.” Storm sneered. She then yowled with rage jumping on Dragonpaw pinning him down easily and bit his neck, “Ugh, let me go!” He yowled with anger and his claws caught fire and he shoved Storm off of him. “Very good, now attack me with all your rage.”''I’m not going to hurt her.'' Dragonpaw thought to himself. Then Serpentpaw appeared. Storm then Pounced on Serpentpaw, biting into her neck. “Stop it Storm, let her go!!!” Dragonpaw ran at Storm and for a moment he saw a red outline of a dragon around him. He head butted storm and clawed her flank. She then let go of Serpentpaw and Dragonpaw aimed for her throat. Storm dodged and hit Dragonpaw in the head, knocking him out. “I have never seen anything like this” Storm said to Flare….. Dragonpaw woke up in his dream. “What was your reason for attacking me?” Storm mewed. Dragonpaw was confused; he thought it was obvious that he was trying to save his sister. “I was trying to save my sister.” He replied. “Then why did you still try and hurt me after I let go of her?” Then Flare said sternly “Cats don’t kill to win a battle!” Dragonpaw was surprised by his voice; he didn’t think that he would be so mean to him. I messed up. ''He thought to himself “I know Flare but she was hurting my sister and...” Dragonpaw put his head down and Flare licked his head, “I know you’re just an apprentice but that doesn’t mean we will go easy on training you, we may still have to train you when you’re a warrior”. Flare mewed. Storm looked worried, and then mewed “Dragonpaw it’s your time to go.....” Then a huge wave of water washed over them all.... Dragonpaw bolted awake which woke Silverpaw, and then she asked drowsily “What’s wrong Dragonpaw”? Dragonpaw sat up stretched then sat down. “Nothing just a bad dream, now go back to sleep, I'll be back soon.” Dragonpaw replied. He went out on a walk though the forest and by the river at the edge of FireClan’s territory. “Ouch” He yowled a little bit as he stepped on a sharp rock and cut his pad. He sat down by the river, Silverpaw had followed him. “You shouldn’t be out of camp without a warrior.” Silverpaw said. “I know but I needed fresh air.” Dragonpaw said as he started licking his pad getting it clean. “Let’s head back to camp.” Silverpaw told him. She scolded him on the way back to the camp. They went into the apprentices den and Dragonpaw rested his head on Silverpaw's side and they both went back to sleep… The next day, it was time for training with his mentor. “Come on Dragonpaw get up!!” Mudpaw nudged Dragonpaw with his forepaw and he dragged himself up. When he got up he woke up Silverpaw. Dragonpaw walked out of the apprentice den and looked around. He saw the warriors den across the clearing; he saw the medicine cat den next to the apprentices den. “Come on Dragonpaw were going to explore the territory” Silverpaw said eagerly. Dragonpaw walked with Silverpaw to their mentors, Flamestorm and Lowfoot. “Come on guys were going to explore the territory” Flamestorm said sternly. They saw the river and the best places to hunt. Mudpaw was being showed the territory with them. Nightwing, Mudpaw’s mentor showed Mudpaw the hunting crouch and without knowing she showed everyone else to. Dragonpaw tried the hunting crouch his haunches up ready to spring. Dragonpaw heard shuffling in the undergrowth, then he smelled mouse. “I got this one” Dragonpaw whispered. He pounced and missed it by a whisker. “My turn” Mudpaw said as he pounced on a vole killing it instantly. “Wow that was amazing I never got anything on my first day.” Nightwing exclaimed. Dragonpaw then smelled IceClan and Flamestorm let out a hiss as Deathclaw and his patrol stormed upon them. “Mudpaw you’re the fastest go and get help, for now everyone hold their own.” Flamestorm hissed. Mudpaw bolted toward the camp. Luckily Dragonpaw had training with Flare and Storm. One of the cats pounced on Silverpaw but she threw him off. Then a cat pounced on Dragonpaw and bit his neck saying “This is our territory foolish apprentice.” Dragonpaw knew that they were here to take over FireClan. Just then Dragonpaw threw off the cat and more warriors burst into the clearing. “This is our land Deathclaw get away” Goldstar hissed. They panicked at the 5 warriors that just came and the IceClan patrol left. When they all got back to camp Dragonpaw was so tired he didn’t get his wound checked. Tomorrow is the gathering and I hope I get to go. Dragonpaw thought to himself. He went into the apprentices den and lay down next to Silverpaw who was already asleep and went to sleep…… 'Hope you like chapter 2. Sorry if bad punctuation only 7th grader, but hey im writing right? Dragonpaw becomes Dragonblaze. I may put a short story later about dragonblaze if you guys want. ' Chapter 3 A couple of moons has passed since the attack on FireClan. Dragonpaw dreamed that he was at Spine hill with Flare and Storm. The grey she-cat told him “Dragonpaw if you want to control this ability you have to learn to fight”. Dragonpaw sat down as she talked to him. Then he began licking a forepaw, Silverpaw appeared. “Today we are doing normal training.” Flare said. “Now try and unbalance her, remember claws sheathed.” Dragonpaw did as he was told. He quickly jumped over Silverpaw and ducked under her, using his head he lifted her up and threw her off balance. “Good, good, I think you know now that Silverpaw is not actually here.” Flare said. Dragonpaw agreed with him. Dragonpaw learned a couple more of the basic training moves, then two or three advanced ones. He was very good and mastered most of the basic moves quickly, the advanced ones he was still working on. Dragonpaw was training in the middle of all four spiked rocks. “Dragonpaw this concludes are training session I will see you again sometime soon….” Flare said just as the rocks started to crumble and smashed Dragonpaw. He bolted awake, light from dawn made his eyes squint, but he got use to the sunlight. He went over got some fresh-kill for the elders Thrushclaw and Thorntail. He brought a squirrel and a mouse next to each of them. “Thanks Dragonpaw.” Thorntail said. He was blind so he couldn’t see what he was eating, but Thorntail could still smell, hear feel and taste. Dragonpaw felt bad for Thorntail, living in his dark world. He then left the elders den and got ready to go to the gathering with Mudpaw and Silverpaw. Serpentpaw sadly wasn’t aloud to go. “Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey report to the Highrock for a clan meeting.” Goldstar’s yowl echoed through the clearing. When all the cats got there, Goldstar said that Flamestorm, Nightwing, Sagepelt, Lowfoot, Dragonpaw, Mudpaw, and Silverpaw get to go to the gathering then they left. They crossed the river and Dragonpaw saw the large plateau and on top the four spiked rocks out of the earth. ''Here we are spine hill. Dragonpaw thought to himself. They were the last clan to get there. Not very much was going on in the clan’s. Goldstar mentioned that there were 4 new apprentices in the clan. Dragonpaw saw a beautiful she-cat staring right at him. “Who is that?” Dragonpaw asked Flamestorm. “You mean Snowpaw the white Stormclan apprentice?” Flamestorm replied “Why don’t you go talk to her.” Dragonpaw went to talk with Snowpaw. “Hello its Snowpaw right?” Dragonpaw asked. “Right you must be Dragonpaw a Fireclan apprentice.” Snowpaw replied. Dragonpaw and Snowpaw talked for a while, and then right before the gathering left Snowpaw whispered into Dragonpaw's ear. “Meet me here at moonhigh i have something to show you.” Dragonpaw was confused. “I dont know if i should....” Dragonpaw trailed off Snowpaw interupted him. “Come on it'll be fun, no one will catch us.” But if they do catch us i will be in the elders den for at least three moons. ''Dragonpaw thought to himself. “Ok.” Dragonpaw finally agreed. Dragonpaw did like Snowpaw but he was very loyal to his clan. Dragonpaw left the gathering with all of his clanmates. He was very tired but before he went to sleep he got a peice of fresh-kill because Dragonpaw was as hungry as ever. Silverpaw always gets into the apprentices den before Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw got up from eating went into the apprentices den and lay his head on Silverpaw's side and went to sleep... Dragonpaw woke up at moonhigh. He got up tryed not to wake up Silverpaw which woke but he almost woke up Mudpaw. Dragonpaw crept out of the camp, walked threw the undergrowth of the forest and went across the river and climbed up the plateau. Spine hill was 4 large spiked rocks that stuck out of the ground. “Snowpaw you there?” Dragonpaw whispered. “Over here!” She yowled. “Shhhhh.... we have to be quiet!” Dragonpaw hissed. “Why there is no one here anyway.” Snowpaw replied. “So what did you want Snowpaw?” Dragonpaw said. Snowpaw laughed and rubbed her tail along his flank. “I want you.” she murmured. ''WHAT!!!! surely it was too early to look for a mate we are only about 10 moons old!!!! ''Dragonpaw thought to himself. “Look Snowpaw I dont think im ready to have a mate just yet. Especially not from another clan.” Dragonpaw said and took a few steps back. Snowpaw was devastated she put her head and tail down in sadness. “Look Snowpaw I dont want you to feel bad, you know what how about we explore outside the territories.” Dragonpaw replied. Snowpaw's eyes lit up at the idea. She purred and rested her head on Dragonpaw's shoulder. Dragonpaw feeling uncomfterable bolted for the outside of the territories. “Come on Slowpaw.” Dragonpaw teased. That made Snowpaw angry and she bolted past him. They explored for a little while then both of them got scared when they heard a howl of a wolf and they went back to Spine hill. “Look I will come back tomarrow, you are a great friend Snowpaw.” Dragonpaw said and they parted. Dragonpaw got into the camp and he didnt wake anyone luckily. Dragonpaw went to sleep. The next day passed on like normal. When Dragonpaw got up from his nest he went to see Snowpaw. The day passed very fast and it was moonhigh. When Dragonpaw got to Spine hill he heard a scream ''Snowpaw!! ''Dragonpaw thought to himself. He rushed over to where Snowpaw was. Deathclaw the cat that attacked FireClan had pinned Snowpaw to the ground. Dragonpaw's eyes widened as he was Snowpaw's limb body go numb. “Say your goodbye's before I kill everyone in all four clan's. At least the ones who wont join me.” Deathclaw said. Dragonpaw did really like Snowpaw even though he has only see her twice. “Snowpaw....” Dragonpaw studdered, tears sliding down his face as he looked as her hurt body. He yowled with pain and anger. Snowpaw had her eyes open she was dying. “Goodbye Dragonpaw I really had fun exploring... I will always love everything about you...” Snowpaw said and her eyes closed. Dragonpaw moarned for her death and stood there rage and sadness filled his eyes as tears ran down his face. “Deathclaw” he muttered. “I will kill you.” Deathclaw stood there laughing “Id like to see you try.” He sneered. Dragonpaw took his bluff and charged at him. Deathclaw took a step to the side and then tripped Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw got up, his claws caught fire he was filled with rage as he started walking toward Deathclaw. Dragonpaw flipped behind Deathclaw and lept on top of him burning him with his claws. Deathclaw let out a yowl of pain and threw Dragonpaw off of him. Luckily Dragonpaw landed by his throat and sliced open his windpipe. Deathclaw's neck was bleeding, the fur around his neck was soaked. Deathclaw choked to death. “Dragonpaw did that just happen.” Mudpaw who must of been watching him said. Dragonpaw's eyes were wide and the dragon on his side was glowing. Dragonpaw had no control. He attacked Mudpaw cutting up his face. “Ughhh” Mudpaw said with a yowl of pain. “What was that?” Dragonpaw was so angry he had almost no idea what was going on. Dragonpaw saw an outline of Flare. Mudpaw was scared. “D-D-D-Dragonpaw.” Mudpaw said backing away. Dragonpaw was then hit with something knocking him out. “What happened here?” Goldstar said. Mudpaw then told him everything. “Well Dragonpaw deserves a rest I am not punishing him just yet.” Goldstar said. Goldstar and Mudpaw carried Dragonpaw back to the FireClan camp......... '''DragonxSnow XD Chapter 3 is done' Category:Warrior cats Category:Dragonkit Category:Dragonblaze Category:Dragonstar Category:Dragonpaw